Casper's Heart
by Cartoonerator
Summary: Casper is sadden and in grief of the death of his best friend who was killed by a hunter. As he goes to the Cemetery to bury him, things change when his heart comes to play. What will happen? Takes place in the Casper Cartoon from the 1900's. The episode is called "There's Good Boo Tonight.


_**Hi Everyone! I'm back with another Fanfic to give you guys and on Halloween as well :) So I had gotten this idea about 11 days ago and it involves one of my rare childhood shows and movies, Casper the Friendly Ghost and I decided to do it :) Anyway the episode goes as followed: Casper tries to find a friend like in almost every movie and TV show and can't find one. But soon a Fox comes to comfort him when he's crying and they both become best friends, Casper soon named the fox Ferdie. However when they're going to play hide and seek, Ferdie hides but is soon caught by a Hunter on a horse and his two dogs. He runs and tries to escape them but as he was out of breath, he tries to dive for a bush and Casper tells them to stop and the Hunter, his horse and dogs are scared and run away. Casper tells Ferdie its okay but it was too late when he finds him dead from the gun shots :( Casper cries and buries him and continues to mourn for his best friend but he comes back as a ghost in the afterlife and there both happy again.**_

 _ **However, if you want a better understanding, watch the episode on YouTube, it's called "There's Good Boo Tonight".**_

 _ **But I felt that something like a miracle could have happened in the episode for Casper's friendliness since he's a nice and selfless ghost spirit who wants a friend, I also relate to Casper as well. So I decided to make this alternate ending fanfic and on Halloween too. Hope it's good as well :) It does get a little sad in the beginning but it will be happy soon. But I've said a lot, Let's go!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Casper the Friendly Ghost, it belongs to Famous Studios and Paramount Pictures.**_

* * *

Casper walked in despair as he was crying and sobbing over the death of his friend, Ferdie the Fox, the only best friend he had ever made was now gone. Casper didn't understand why it had to be this way, why was it when good things happen, bad ones come. Casper still sobbed deeply and felt his ghostly tears seep through Ferdie. To make matters worse, he felt guilty for some reason, like if this was his fault.

He continued on into the cemetery yard to where his grave was. He gently opens the gate and closes it as he enters in the cemetery. As he tries to make it to his grave, he felt his ghost legs shiver like jelly and drop to the muddy floor as he held his dead best friend more and hugged him as he cried more.

"I-I-I'm so s-so-sorry Ferdie, this is all my fault…" he said as he hiccupped and felt more of his ghostly tears drop onto his fox friend's body and seep through as he blamed himself more.

It all started the beginning of that night as he was reading about animals and decided to make friends with them but as always, no one liked him since he was a ghost. He cried about this as of him admitting to himself that he'll never find a friend until a red fox comes and comforts him and they became friends an named the fox Ferdie. It seemed everything was great for Casper until they both played hide and seek, only for that in the end, it leaded him to getting killed by a Hunter. He choked on more of his ghostly tears and swallowed the lump in his throat and he hugged his friend.

"If I was f-a-aster, I could have saved you in time" he said as he hugged the fox more lovingly and hiccupped more. Casper just sat in despair and guilt, he felt like he couldn't continue on without his little best friend.

He sobbed more and the tears went through and looked at his friend's body, whose eyes where closed and had no emotion on his face, making Casper cry more.

Until he closed his eyes once more and then there was something that was lingering from his ghostly and depressed face. It was an actual, organic tear! It was wet and filled with sadness. Casper didn't see this as he felt too much emotional pain to care. The tear dropped from his eyes and it fell on Ferdie's body and it soaked in his red fur.

Then, as Casper cried more deeply, a strange glow in front of him began to shine. Casper looked up as the light glowed brighter and shined brightly. Casper gasped a little and held Ferdie closer and hugged him tightly in his arms.

He watched as the light slowly dimmed away as it showed a woman with a white gown and dress, she had beautiful eyes and hair that shined brightly and she had a special wand in her hand as she appeared more brightly. She looked at Casper with her bright blue eyes and smiled at him gently.

"W-w-who are yo-u?" he sobbed out as he hugged his best friend more and was being more protective to his friend as he looked at the strange woman. The woman smiled and said "Don't fear, Casper, I'm good spirit as you are" she said peacefully and calmly like a warm hearted person.

Casper gasped and said "How do you know my name?" he said in a scared tone. She smiled and said "I go around the world looking for different ghosts and spirits that are good, I soon found you were one when you cried an actual tear, ghosts don't do that unless they are caring and friendly as you are Casper" she said to the surprised ghost who was a bit confused.

She saddened a bit as she saw Casper's friend dead in his arms and she said "I'm so sorry about what happened to your friend Casper" as she walked closer to him and rubbed his head lovingly like a mother would to a child if he or she was hurt. This made Casper a little surprised but was still is sadden as he hugged Ferdie tighter.

Casper choked on more tears and said "It's all my fault, if I had let Ferdie count first when we were playing hide and seek, I would have known about the Hunter and his dogs and Ferdie would be alive!" he sobbed out. The woman looked at him and said "Casper, it's not your fault, you didn't know that this would happen, it just happened so quick that you weren't able to save him in time" she said to him as he hugged Ferdie tighter.

Casper still sobbed out "but I still could have a least tried, I just don't know what to do without him" he cried out before giving his fox friend another hug.

She rubbed his head more and said "You deserve to have your friend back Casper, as you deserve many things in life you once had as a boy." she said calmly to him as she looked at him with eyes of sympathy for Casper.

"So I want to give you your best friend back to you" she said as Casper looked up at her in surprise and said "really?" She smiled and said "I'm sure Casper" Casper was happy, but then thought as he remembered himself as who he was, just a scary ghost that no one loved. He then began to cry more and rubbed his friend's ears.

"But why me? I'm just a scary ghost that no one has ever care about my whole life, I never had the chance to make a friend because everyone is scared of me! And as I found one, it just became the saddest thing because he's gone!" he said as he sobbed more and hugged the fox tighter.

The woman looked at Casper and saddened by how the state he was in. She then walked over to his side and gently knelled down at his level and rubbed his back and looked at him with soft and peaceful expression.

"Casper, do you know why I came here in the first place" she said as Casper shook his head. She continued "I came here because you have a heart Casper, a heart that is more loving and kind than other ghosts, a heart that is real and has feelings for others, a heart that is made from the good spirit you were in when you were born and alive" she said as she saw him look up at her with eyes of sadness but a little bit of hope.

"I want you to have your friend back for all of those reasons Casper because you have the greatest ghost heart that anyone could imagine" She said as Casper still looked down and sniffed "And because of your heart, I know you're going to do big things someday and make new friends as you go on and that's because you have that heart. And you won't ever be alone as you will be your best friend as well" she smiled and grabbed his little white glowing hand.

Casper sniffed a bit and began to smile as he felt happiness fill inside of him and he knew he was going to see his best friend again and said "Really?" he said as he smiled gently. The woman replied "Yes Casper and I know it will happen" she said. Casper then hugged her and said "Thank you so much! But how will he come back?" as he broke off from the hug.

He saw the woman smile and said "place him on the ground and I'll use my good power to bring him back" she said as Casper placed him on the ground and waited for her to start. She used her powers from the wand and gently tapped it against Ferdie's body and said "From the power of a good spirit's heart, I wish that the soul of this fox is brought back and returned to life once again" she finished. Soon, the light grew brighter from where Ferdie was and it flashed brightly. Casper soon saw a small orb of orange light enter Ferdie's body and absorb around him like a sponge, soon the orange glow disappeared in his body.

Casper walked up to his friend slowly and said "Ferdie?" as noticed the wounds he had from the bullets were gone and Ferdie twitched a bit and then got back up. Casper happily and excitedly smiled and said "Ferdie!" as Fredie got himself up and gently opened his eyes. He turned around and smiled as he saw his best friend near him, he made his usual cute noise and jumped up and licked Casper's face and he giggled and said "I missed you so much!" Fredie then looked at him and smiled happily and snuggled into his new friend's chest.

Casper then looked at the woman who smiled more lovingly and said "He is also like you Casper, he has an eternity spell I placed on him, he'll be with you forever" she said and Casper gasped happily and said "You hear that Ferdie! Now were going to be best friends forever!" as he hugged is best friend more tightly and Ferdie happily barked.

The woman giggled at the sight as it was so adorable. She then said "I must go now Casper, as there might be good spirits in the world who I can help, Good-Bye Casper and remember, there will always be good people and animals out there that will like you, you just have to have little faith" she said waved and glowed bright as she soon disappeared in sight.

Casper waved good-bye to the woman as Ferdie did as well with his cute paw. Casper smiled more and said "I'm so happy you're with alive now Ferdie" as the fox licked his face more and yawned cutely. Casper smiled and yawned as well and said "We should get some sleep now though, it's been a long night and we need our rest" he finished as he held his little fox friend and brought him up into the cemetery. He and Ferdie walked over to his grave, Casper then laid down near his tombstone and Ferdie happily snuggled near his ghostly body and yawned cutely as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Casper smiled and said "I love you Ferdie, you'll always be the first real best friend I've ever had…" he said as he felt himself slowly dozing away and begins to fall asleep.

Casper smiled more in his sleep as he knew it was going to be a long and wonderful life that he will have with his new best friend. However, Ferdie may not only be his only friend, there might be hope he could find more to be friends with, like the woman said, he just has to have a little faith.

Only time will tell if Casper will find another friend to be with but for now, he is going to have the greatest friendship with his new best friend, Ferdie the Fox, the one good hearted fox soul that didn't judge Casper, Why? Because Casper has a friendly heart.

The End

 _ **And there we go! Wow! That was pretty long. And also my first Casper the Friendly Ghost FanFic too :) Happy Halloween Everyone! Remember to read and review and if you liked it, favorite it. I'll see you all in the next story, Bye-Bye!**_


End file.
